Captain Mar-Vell Vol 1 2 - Danvers Part 1
Mar-Vell Journal Entry #1096: Earth Date: 4/15, Kree Army Standard Date: Day 105: My attempts to convince Noh-Varr that he isn't a one-man team seem to be failing. The boy seems to believe that he is superior to me and that I'm dead weight. If this attitude continues, it;s going to be near impossible to properly work with him on field missions. I must make him understand that I am his Captain and he is my Lieutenant. (Time: 1:40 P.M.; Location: 4th Earth Guard Squad Base's Communication Room, New York City, New York; People: Mar-Vell, Noh-Varr, Yu-Kenn on Monitor.) Mar-Vell: "Alright, sir, do you have any assignments for us, Commander Yu-Kenn?" Yu-Kenn: "Sadly, no, Captain Mar-Vell, it seems most illegal activity has been dealt with by the other Earth Guard Squads in your area." Noh-Varr: "Sir, I would like a reassignment to another planet." Yu-Kenn: "Why do you wish to be reassigned, Lieutenant?" Noh-Varr: "Sir, with all due respect, I believe my talents and skills are being wasted on this planet. I believe my skills would better serve on the Front Lines of Kree Space, defending it from the Skrull Empire." Yu-Kenn: "Lieutenant, you were stationed here for a reason. As such, you are to stay on Earth and serve under Captain Mar-Vell until I or any other Superior officer sees fit. Am I Understood, Noh-Varr?" (Noh-Varr glares at Yu-Kenn.) Yu-Kenn: "Understood, Lieutenant Noh-Varr!?" Noh-Varr: "Yes sir..." (Yu-Kenn receives a massage.) Yu-Kenn: "Well, Captain, it appears you now have a mission." Mar-Vell: "What type of mission, sir?" Yu-Kenn: "A rescue, Captain. The 23rd Earth Guard Squad's ship has been been shot down by Skrull terrorists. A distress signal was sent by the squad in Boston three minutes ago. I want you to rescue the survivors and capture any Skrulls that you can." Mar-Vell: "Understood sir, we will leave immediately." Yu-Kenn: "Good. Oh, and Mar-Vell, good luck." (Yu-Kenn signs off and Mar-Vell and Noh-Varr leave the Communication Room.) (Time: 2:12 P.M.; Boston, Massachusetts; People: Carol Danvers, Skrull Terrorists (Skrull One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six), Cor-Penn.) (A severely wounded Cor-Penn attempts to fight the Skrulls, while a trapped Carol watchs.) Cor-Penn: "You damn Skrulls.... I will kill you...you all if it's the last thing I do!" Skrull One: "I highly doubt that, Captain." (Skrull One takes out a Ion blaster and shoots Cor-Penn through the chest, killing him.) Skrull One: "Well, that was easier then first thought." Skrull Two: "Indeed." (Skrull Four sees Carol pinned under some of the debris.) Skrull Four "Well, it looks like we almost missed one." Skrull One: "It appears we did. Who wishes to do the honors?" Skrull Six: "Allow me." (Carol looks at Skrull Six with horror in her eyes.) Skrull Six: "Time to die, human." Carol: "No..." (Carol closes her eyes, but she opens them again after hearing the blaster firing. She then sees Captain Mar-Vell and Noh-Varr and the corpse of Skrull Six.) Mar-Vell: "I don't like Skrulls in general, but when a Skrull hurts my allies, I get violent." Category:Earth-92 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Issues